House of Marwyn
The house of Marwyn is among the eldest of Stromgarde's noble houses that still exist today. Its lineage can be traced all the way back to the ancient Arathi clan of Longspear, from which the female line descends. The Marwyns were the first chieftains of the region to be ennobled, and were originally styled Baron Marwyn of Dagger Point, and later Baron Marwyn of Stonegarde. The house of Marwyn now holds the Duchy of Seastone, comprised of more than 100,000 acres, including a long stretch of the Arathi coastline. Recent History In the year 623 K.C. The neighboring Barony of Alden's Rise was annexed into the Marwyn holdings by Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale. During her time as Countess, Melysa raised an army of more than one hundred men at arms and was able to drive the Alterac Syndicate from Marwyn lands. In late November of 623, after the split of the Arathi Highlands caused by Bishop Allrick Antonius' negotiations with the faction led by Duke-Claimant Mathilian Lionblood, Melysa used her considerable influence in Stromgarde's house of Nobles to create the Duchy of Seastone, and grant her all unclaimed lands to the East of Alden's Rise. The Duchy of Seastone is the ancestral home of the house of Marwyn. Once a small city beside the sea, Stonegarde's primary income was derived from its forge, the local fishermen and the stone quarry from which the town earned its name. The Duchy of Seastone is now comprised of the combined holdings of Stonegarde, Alden's Rise, which lies directly East of Stonegarde and all of their satellite villages along the coastline. The Duchy is now home to nearly three thousand people. Loyalty The Marwyns have always been fiercely loyal to the house of Trollbane and have faithfully served the Kingdom of Stromgarde for many generations. The house of Marwyn was joined to the Lordaeronian house of Ashvale by marriage, when Melysa Marwyn was wed to Ethan Ashvale and has also married its daughters into a number of Stormwind families in the past century. The creation of the Duchy of Seastone was a direct result of the Marwyns refusal to be ruled by any person not of Trollbane blood. Notable Marwyns Joren Marwyn - Baron of Stonegarde from 583 K.C. to 620 K.C. (Slain during the siege of Stonegarde) Gavin Marwyn - Knight of Stromgarde, Cousin of Joren. (Slain while serving with Danath Trollbane at Honor Hold) Varyc Marwyn - Youngest son of Gavin, Baron Marwyn of Dagger Point, Champion of Seastone. (Deceased) Liam Marwyn - Son of Joren, Baron of Stonegarde from 620 K.C. to 623 K.C. (Slain in combat) Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale - Daughter of Joren, wed to Ethan Ashvale, current head of house Marwyn, first Duchess of Seastone. Merridyth Marwyn - Daughter of Liam, ward of Melysa, and styled "Lady Seastone" or "Viscountess Marwyn of Silverbrook" Coat of Arms The Marwyn coat of arms has changed many times throughout the history of Stromgarde, with each generation adding new elements, and changing the old. Marwyn Quartered.png|Coat of Arms under Joren Marwyn (With augmentation from the victory against Alterac.) MarwynArms.png|The Marwyn coat of arms under Liam Marwyn Countess Seastone.png|The Countess of Seastone's Coat of Arms Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale MMA1.png|Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale Duchess Seastone.png|Coat of Arms of the Duchess of Seastone Gallery Melysa In Alliance Armor.jpg Melysa and Karindir.jpg Melysa Armor.jpg VarycMarwyn02.jpg VarycMarwyn.jpg J Marwyn.jpg Category:Covenant of the Pious Marwyn Category:House of Marwyn Marwyn Marwyn Category:Duchy of Seastone